Electric rocker switches are known from the prior art. In generally, a rocker switch with a moveable contact part which is loaded pretensioned in the direction of the one switch position and is held in the other switch position via a magnet is shown. Furthermore, a rocker switch that is moveable between two positions has a controllable actuator that is in operative connection with the rocker. A system made from electromagnets having a coil and rotor is used in the known rocker systems. Corresponding space in the housing must be provided for such systems, which impedes miniaturization. It is additionally disadvantageous in the preceding systems that no symmetrical haptics are realized for on and off switching. Meanwhile, the haptics of the switching process are dependent on the friction at the elastic body. Temperature and lubrication strongly influence the switching feeling.